Elwood City new Volcano
by Travis 2015
Summary: A new Volcano is born near Elwood City. No flames and harsh reviews allowed. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Elwood City new Volcano

* * *

><p>A new Volcano is born from flat land between the city and that lake. After small Earthquakes happen there. They see a Volcano come out the ground. And it might eurpt at any time. Bringing out either Lava or Ash. Ash will cool things after words. They wonder if it is going to in their life times as in the elderly people that is. The young will of course. It begins.<p>

"Lots of small Earthquakes we are having centered between town and lake," said Arthur, "I wonder why?"

"I have no idea," said Buster, "Why we are getting them we just are."

"I think a birth of a Mountain," said Brain, "Or a Volcano."

"I want to see it be born," said Arthur, "To see if a mountain being born."

"I also want to see it," said Francine, "Birth of a mountain is once in a life time experience."

They saw smoke in that area of a mountain getting ready to come out of the ground. A Volcano type that is. That Volcano will be named Mount Elwood. That Volcano is just the lava kind. That the city will be spared. It goes in away from city and lake as well. Just in that valley there. Where some people want a new town to start up. That town will go there one day. That could start building in a year or two. But it might be stopped by a Volcano. Which can delay it by ten year.

"I see smoke there," said Arthur, "We can see a mountain being born."

"That will be nice," said Fern, "What do you think mom?"

"Yes it would," said Mrs. Walters, "What do you think Jane?"

"Yes it would be," said Mrs. Read, "We can see one be born."

"Lets hope it isn't a Volcano," said Mr. Read, "Like what Alan here is saying it could be."

"Lets hope it isn't," said Brain, "A town will be built in that valley near it."

They felt an Earthquake. A mountain came out the ground. Which is a Volcano. See what happens next chapter.


	2. It is a Volcano

Elwood City new Volcano

* * *

><p>As the Volcano rose up they saw it was indeed a Volcano not regular mountain. The news crews came. They know it is a Volcano now. They know it might erupt at anytime that could delay or stop a plan to build a new town. See what happens. They drove home to see what the News channels say about it. To see if it eurpts from a safe distance. They have an unknown fault line it was dormant. It awoke and formed a Volcano that is active by the way.<p>

"I hope an eruption wont happen," said Arthur, "It could be bad for this town or the planned new town."

"I also hope not," said Mrs. Read, "The News is on now."

"So yes it is a Volcano," said the reporter, "We don't know when it will Erupt. We hope it isn't soon. We will bring you updates when we can. But it is a Volcano."

"That Volcano could be bad news," said Mr. Read, "It can delay or stop a new town from being built."

They decided to go back to the Volcano area. They see some smoke coming out. Eruption might happen soon. Lucky for them it is the lava kind. And could delay or stop building of a new town. Not to Elwood City so lucky for them.

"Smoke is coming out of it," said Arthur, "So it might Erupt at anytime?"

"That is possible," said Mrs. Read, "Lets hope not today."

"There is a team of Volcanologist," said Brain, "To see if it will erupt."

"That is a good idea," said Francine, "Lets hope not soon."

"Lets hope it wont destroy our city," said Arthur, "If it does Erupt."

A little more smoke is coming out now with little Earthquakes inside that volcano as magma is coming up. Which will turn it into Lava when it erupts. See what happens in the next chapter.


	3. Volcano is Erupting

Elwood City new Volcano

* * *

><p>The Volcano will indeed erupt. It is when not if. They all know it will erupt but not at Elwood City and the lake but where the new town would go. But an Earthquake will happen in that valley. Which could injure the workers there. Some anyway. They are building that new town. The lava flow will go there after the Earthquake. Which could stop construction of that town.<p>

"Think it will erupt?" said Arthur, "Or what?"

"I think it will," said Brain, "It is smoking more than it did before."

"That is true," said Arthur, "That Volcano is dangerous do to Lava flows."

"I saw one Erupt once," said Brain, "When i went to Hawaii."

They don't know an Earthquake will make it erupt Lava to go where a new town will go. That can stop it from being built. Lava can be dangerous but not as Dangerous as Ash like some Volcanoes do. Lava moves slower after all. They know that they wont get injured or killed by that volcano. That Volcano is brand new. So one day it will erupt Lava again one day. An Earthquake happened there. Not a big one then lava started coming out that area was evacuated. None was injured in it.

"It is erupting," said Arthur, "Looks like a new town wont be built after all."

"It sure is," said Brain, "And looks like your right with that Arthur."

"That Volcano ruined it," said Fern, "So no new town will be built there any time soon."

"That town wont be built for some time," said Sue Ellen, "Do to that Volcano."

"A town that never was," said Arthur, "That Volcano did ruin it before it was completed."

They know that town wont be built anytime soon. Arthur wonders if it is a dream. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Must be a Dream

Elwood City new Volcano

* * *

><p>Arthur now knows it is just a dream he is having. He knows that no Volcano can exist there. No known Fault lines. So they know a fault line can't exist there. Arthur will awake in a couple hours so he can get dressed have Breakfast and go to school. He will tell his friends and family that dream. He knows that the new Town is being built and populated. It is called Unionville. It can fit up to 24,780. That town will be close to Elwood City. This is a dream.<p>

"That town wont be built for sometime," said Arthur, "Because of that Volcano erupting Lava in that area."

"That is true," said Brain, "That Volcano is active still."

"I hope Elwood City wont get that as well," said Fern, "It would be very bad."

"It sure will," said Bud, "What do you think D.W.?"

"I agree with you," said D.W., "That is a lot of Lava coming out it."

That Volcano is dangerous. They are safe by the way. So far Elwood City is safe from it sense the lava is going out one way away from Elwood city but stopped a building of that new town. Just a dream Arthur is having. And he knows it.

"This has got to be a dream," said Arthur, "What do you all think?"

"I don't think so," said Brain, "Why you think that?"

"It doesn't seem real," said Arthur, "That is why."

"We get the feeling at times nothing to worry about," said Brain, "I had that feeling a week ago."

"I hope it is a dream," said Arthur, "Because that Volcano is dangerous."

"That it is," said Brain, "When i went to Hawaii i saw one like this."

He knows it is indeed a dream he is having. He hopes he wakes up sooner. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Just a dream and last chapter

Elwood City new Volcano

* * *

><p>This is the last chapter in this story. Arthur will a be awake soon from that dream. He sure know it is a dream for sure. He will tell his family and friends about it. He will be up very soon. He will tell his family first. Then he will tell his friends. He sees that volcano destroyed that soon to be town. That dream is now getting strange. Which will wake him up.<p>

"That Volcano stopped erupting," said Arthur, "That town might not ever be built."

"Sure looks that way," said Brain, "Now things will get back to normal here."

"Lets try to anyway," said Fern, "But that Volcano might still be a threat."

"That volcano is dangerous," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"You are right," said Bud, "It is dangerous."

This is when the strange stuff started to happen. Arthur knows that will make wake up. He is prepared to tell his family and friends the dream of his. He see fish swimming in the sky and birds flying in water. That caused him to wake up now. He is now changing after he went to the bathroom. He went down for Breakfast and ready to tell them his dream. So he is.

"How did you sleep Honey?" said Mrs. Read, "And did you have any dreams?"

"I did sleep good," said Arthur, "I want to tell you my dream all of you."

"Go right ahead," said Mrs. Read, "We will listen to you."

"I had a dream of a volcano," said Arthur, "Where the new town will soon be at. Then things got strange and woke up."

"That sounds scary," said D.W., "Glad i didn't have it."

He is now telling that dream to his friends. Like his parents and sister they are listening to him. Now they are talking.

"That is my dream," said Arthur, "That i had last night to early morning."

"Volcanoes can form here," said Brain, "So we are safe from it is just a dream."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I know one can't form here."

"Dreams can be funny," said Fern, "I had strange dreams before."

They all talked about the dreams they all had last night. Might make another dream story. The end.


End file.
